


Unlawful

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: It's always been against the rules, but in a different galaxy the rules seem far away, when they are together.





	Unlawful

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a short one... I wrote it almost ten years ago. I just found it again and wanted to post it to get it off my computer. Please read and review.

They both know it's against the rules, it always has been. Ever sine the creation of the group these laws had been in effect. They are only supposed to watch them but have no contact. His mentor Adam Pierson had taught him that, plus more but now that they have found each other they could care less. That and being in another galaxy has a way of making laws like that obsolete.

Rodney never has to worry about John because he knows he can't die, at least not from any of the threats in the Pegasus Galaxy. He's been through so many close calls and he still comes home. John doesn't have to worry about Rodney leaving because it is his job to watch over John, it had been since Rodney was fifteen year old.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked sheathing his jade handled katana at his side as he stepped closer to Rodney kissing him softly for a moment. They had found quiet by accident that blades worked just as well on Wraith, if not better, than the projectile weapons that the military preferred. It hadn't taken much convincing for Elizabeth to allow John to carry his sword with him at all times.

"Yes as always," Rodney answered stepping back and slipping his hand into John's moving it just enough to pull his sleeve up. John and Rodney looked down, both laughing, as they headed toward the gate at what had brought them together so many years ago. A small blue tattoo branded on the inside of Rodney's left wrist.

Rodney would always watch John and record his life, his battles, his quickenings, and when Rodney died he would pass the record on to someone else. They came to another galaxy together and no matter the rules that is how they would stay, for as long as Rodney lived.


End file.
